1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel silicone-modified adamantane derivative and a photo-radically curable resin composition useful as a protective coating of various electric and electronic parts, and a method for preparing the photo-radically curable resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As compositions curable by irradiating ultraviolet rays or the like thereto, there have been already known: a composition containing an acrylic(methacrylic)-modified silicone resin (Japanese Patent Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2008-163183); a composition containing an organopolysiloxane having an acrylic group or methacrylic group at each end of a molecule chain, and a photopolymerization initiator (Japanese Patent Laid-Open (kokai) No. H11-302348); and the like.
However, these compositions have been low in adhesiveness to a substrate, and failed to possess a sufficient moisture resistance, so that the compositions have been insufficient for usage as a protective coating of a liquid crystal electrode, organic EL electrode, and plasma display electrode, which are susceptible to ultraviolet rays or the like.
Therefore, such a material has been demanded, which is excellent in adhesiveness to a substrate, and possesses a sufficient moisture resistance, and is thus useful as a protective coating of various electric and electronic parts (particularly, liquid crystal electrode, organic EL electrode, plasma display electrode, and the like).